Sparkling Trafficking
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Long before the war, young Optimus and Megatron are kidnapped and sold for their worth of being Sentinel Prime's heirs. While in captivity, they meet other valued younglings such as the Prince of Vos, the Lord High Protector's creation, and the future Magnus. Together, these five will risk it all to make it home with their friendship and their lives.
1. Leaving

_Note: For additional backstory on Optimus, Megatron, and Sentinel Prime, read If We Hold On Together. Reading If We Hold On Together is not required to understand Sparkling Trafficking. It's just helpful because it covers how Sentinel Prime met Optimus and Megatron. Happy reading! :)_

**Crystal City - Mansion of High Protector Sound Barrier**

"Soundwave. Look here." A femme medic instructed. But her patient acted completely deaf to her. Every time the femme tilted the youngling's chin up to examine his optics, Soundwave would turn away from her and stare absentmindedly at the wall. Her bright pink and orange color scheme hurt Soundwave's optics. He didn't want to look at her, and didn't understand exactly why he had to. So Soundwave continued to ignore her the best he could without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry he's like this." An iridescent purple/indego Vossian femme designated Airwave, apologized. She tried to soothe her youngling and herself by making soft whistling noises to Soundwave's audios. Forgetting the dark silent wall, Soundwave immediately turned towards his carrier and relaxed his head against her chest. Airwave knew this was strange to Soundwave, and having his visor taken away made the situation more uncomfortable. So she tried to comfort her youngling the best she could. Meanwhile the medic cleaned Soundwave's visor in her hands. She hadn't gathered much information about Soundwave's optic quality, due to his lack of cooperation. But from what she could tell, Soundwave's optics were still getting worse. The medic placed a clear wrap of flexible glass-like material over Soundwave's visor. The additional layer would help to magnify Soundwave's vision until he could come to a clinic to have his visor replaced with a stronger one.

"Has he always been...delayed?" the medic asked, though the word she was thinking of was 'glitched'.

"He's not really delayed. Soundwave's just different." Airwave answered, while stroking her young one's helm. The femme medic just stared. "He's actually very smart and well functioning." Airwave defended. There was silence for some time and that made Soundwave impatient. He moved away from his carrier's grasp and pointed at his visor (or at least he pointed in the general direction. He really couldn't see where it was). The medic took the hint and handed over the makeshift visor to Soundwave. The youngling snatched the visor from her as soon as he could see what it was and he ran off with it. The medic smiled weakly.

"I'll send Lord Sound Barrier my reports and we can set up another appointment then." the medic suggested. Airwave nodded.

"Thank you, my friend. We shall be seeing you soon." Airwave turned to look at Soundwave, reading his datapads all scattered on the floor. The silent youngling sat on the floor with his back turned to the two adult femmes. Airwave smiled and shook her head at her mechling. Clearly he was not excited about another visit from the doctor.

**Crystal City - Mansion of Sentinel Prime**

The Prime's mansion was as silent as deep space. No detectable sound vibrated through the halls. Due to the mansion's peaceful but eerie quietness at night, an unsuspecting intruder would be unaware the guards stood waiting to defend. The darkness cloaked the sibling guards perfectly and hid them from even the most observant of optics. Sentinel Prime's duo of Shadow Sentries was the strictest and most reliable security on Cybertron, next to the Guardians of the Allspark Temple. Because of this, young Optimus face palmed in frustration. 'If the Shadow Sentries are the best security credits can buy,' Optimus wondered while staring out his berthroom window. 'Why do they never catch you escaping out the back door, Megatron?' He wished his older brother would turn around so he could see Optimus was upset with him. But the silver youngling never looked back, and ran away from the mansion's sight.

Optimus knew where his brother was going. Megatron always had a dangerous interest in Gladiatorial Games. Now that he actually stumbled upon a couple of real gladiators and their underground set up, he was out almost every single night. Optimus was simply abhorred by Megatron's affairs with the gladiators. Though Optimus was only seven vorns old, he understood very well that the games were illegal, savage, and cruel. Megatron knew that too, but he still loved the fights. It was sickening to Optimus; to think his own brother watched violent and often deadly brawls for _entertainment. _

'This has to end tonight.' Optimus decided. He slid off his berth and marched out the door with no real plan in mind. Luckily inspiration hit him the second he stepped into the hall. It might not have been the method Megatron used, but at least it would get him out undetected. Optimus tip toed towards Sentinel Prime's quarters. He couldn't see much and was relying on the wall to guide him. Optimus reached towards where he thought a door would be, but instead a servo with long claw-like fingers shot out of the dark and latched around Optimus' wrist. He nearly screamed. Then the stranger's face leaned in close to Optimus.

He could see now that it was one of the Shadow Sentries, though he couldn't tell which one at the moment. Both the Shadow Sentry siblings were painted black with limited silver and they wore black visors over their optics to hide the blue or red glow (Optimus had honestly never seen their real optics). The one that encountered Optimus silently straightened up from a crouched position and opened the door for Optimus. The youngling just stared in awe at the strange interaction that just occurred. He tried to think of something to say, but the Shadow Sentry pressed a single digit to his lip components. Optimus remembered: the Sentries never spoke while on duty. Feeling a bit awkward, Optimus turned to enter inside Sentinel's quarters, and the Sentry frightened him once again. The Sentry gave Optimus' helm a long stroke before completely disappearing. Optimus quickly closed the door behind him. He decided it didn't matter which Sentry was which. They were both creeps and they both gave Optimus the surges; especially in the dark.

Inside Sentinel Prime's berthroom, Optimus took a wide corner to stay clear of the sleeping mech. When Optimus had snuck around the berth one hundred eighty degrees, he was directly in the center of Sentinel's optic range. If he made even the smallest sound now, Sentinel's optics would flash online and Optimus would be the first thing he'd see. Optimus turned his back to Sentinel and gazed at the giant open window on the wall. The youngling couldn't resist a small smirk. Did Sentinel always leave that window open, or was it just his lucky day?

The jump from the window to the steel ground below was suicide for someone as small as Optimus; and he didn't consider this until he was sprawled out in empty space. For just a moment, Optimus' frame tingled with the uneasiness of nothing under him. Then he plummeted. The youngling hit the surface and rolled a few times. His entire frame shook with pain and fear, but he stayed silent. When the world finally stopped spinning, Optimus pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at the enormous mansion and realized how far he'd fallen. How was he still functioning? Suddenly, Optimus remembered his brother and wasted no time to activate self-repairs. Remarkably he didn't have a scratch on him anyway. 'Never mind that.' Optimus told himself. He had to stop Megatron.


	2. Stollen

Optimus followed Megatron for what seemed like ages, without being detected. Though his original intentions were to stop Megatron from going to that Gladiatorial Pit, Optimus couldn't will himself to shout or be noticed. He hated to admit it, but part of him wanted to see whatever had Megatron so captivated. The off-cycle was oddly bright. Young Optimus had no clue meches stayed awake this late. What was even more odd to him was how the strangers on the streets... watched him. Their optics tracked him as he walked by and didn't look away when he passed. The deeper into the city Optimus followed Megatron, the shadier the characters became. Finally Optimus and Megatron crossed into a city region Optimus had never seen before, and judging by the pick up in Megatron's confident stride, Optimus assumed Megatron met his destination. They turned a corner and approached a lone dome shaped building, distanced from the city's towers. Piles of scrap metal littered the vacant yard surrounding the dome. The light of the city eclipsed the dome with some light. Otherwise the building seemed completely dark and empty. There was a single mech standing at attention on the far side of the building. He had not noticed the younglings diagonal to his post. Knowing the mech was the ticket inside, Megatron would have walked straight up to him, had he not heard a commotion behind his back. Megatron jumped at the sudden _clang-clang_ and turned around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Megatron roared. Quivering in a pile of junk, was none other than his little brother. Ordinarily the blue youngling would have kicked himself for blowing his cover just by tripping over a mound of scrap. But at the moment, Optimus was too terrified. He'd never seen his brother so angry. Without giving Optimus the chance to speak, Megatron grabbed Optimus by the scruff bar and dragged him behind the nearest tower so they wouldn't attract attention from any of the fighters. Optimus stumbled along, kept his head down, and tried not to complain. Megatron pushed Optimus against a tower when he knew they were out of sight from the dome. Holding his brother's shoulders to the wall, Megatron was still steaming with rage. "Start, _talking!_" Megatron commanded.

"I didn't want you to go." Optimus cried. "I wanted to stop you. I should have done it as soon as I caught up to you, and I should have brought you back to Sentinel. But instead I got curious. I knew what you were out to find. But I didn't understand why." At this point Megatron's temper died down enough to see his beloved brother's distress. Megatron let go of Optimus' shoulders, and Optimus contemplated the moment. "Let's just go home, Megatron. You don't need to be there." Optimus pleaded. Megatron's shoulders dropped as the tension was slowly released in a silent sigh. Optimus hoped Megatron would give in just to take his little brother home. Instead, Megatron refused.

"Go back, Optimus. You don't belong here." Optimus was shocked.

"And you do? Megatron, those meches in there are monsters!"

"Why do you think I admire them?"

Near by in the shadows, an unfriendly face watched the two younglings' senseless bickering heat up.

"You're lucky I don't tell Sentinel where you've been." Optimus scolded. Megatron brushed the words off and started to aimlessly pace.

"So what if you do? He doesn't bother me." Megatron's voice flowed casually, but then became more stressed. "I don't care how much you and Sentinel think you're protecting me. I like the fights!" Megatron shouted, pointing towards the dome. "And if there's one thing I've learned in there, it's how to fend for yourself. So don't even think about stopping me next time."

"How do you even get inside anyway?" Optimus asked out of the blue. "You're only a mechling."

"Yes but being the mechling of Sentinel Prime in a way, does have its advantages." Megatron said slyly, almost like an invitation. Optimus scowled. He did not come all this way to be persuaded into an illegal Gladiatorial Game. The undetected watcher had heard enough, and prepared to strike at his confirmed targets. Unbeknownst to the mech in the shadows, Megatron went on with distaste. "Having Sentinel's name slapped on your back is an embarrassment anywhere else, but in there it's like a free pass. You have to understand, Optimus. Since the day he brought us in, Sentinel's been keeping us in his shadow 'to protect us'. But in the games, I still have his protection and I get to be an individual." Optimus bowed his head.

"I understand how you feel but..." Megatron raised an optic ridge at the pause. "Sentinel's only trying to be a good sire by protecting us." Optimus continued. Frustrated, Megatron stomped back to Optimus and leaned in inches from his face.

"We already had a good sire." Megatron growled. That agitated Optimus. The mech he had to call Sire for the first vorns of his life was uncaring, irresponsible, and he completely ignored Optimus' needs. But never did he ignore Megatron.

"_You_ had a good sire!" Optimus snapped. "I didn't!"

Suddenly a cloud of gas exploded at the younglings' peds. Instinctively, Megatron pulled his brother into his arms, trying to shield him from whatever the threat was. But that was a big mistake. The few seconds spent standing still when they could have been running away, cost them both. They were instantly lost and blind to anything that was not in the thick white cloud. Something massive darted towards them, and when it pounced Megatron and Optimus were swallowed inside a net. In a frenzy, Megatron kicked and scratched at the net's flexible metal links. But the metal links expanded and turned inward, making Megatron lose his grip and fall backwards on Optimus. Megatron immediately adjusted and pulled Optimus into his arms. He was about to give his little brother a word of encouragement and comfort, but an eerie clicking sound above their heads said more than Megatron could have. The younglings gazed up at the sight of every open notch in the net closing until there was not even the faintest light coming into the net.

For a moment the two younglings laid in the net completely petrified. Then there was a tug at the top of the net and they were lifted off the ground. Optimus started to squirm out of Megatron's arms, only to be pulled back into them. Megatron gave Optimus a tight tug around his torso and put a servo over Optimus' lip components. Optimus stayed still and listened. There was no other sound except the tapping of their captor's peds as they walked. The tapping peds and gentle sway of the net gave Megatron chills from his scruff bar to his back-struts. Distracted by his inner fears, Megatron let his servo slip from Optimus' face. Foolishly, Optimus spoke up the moment he got the chance.

"We have to get out of here!" He yelled. The blue youngling shook free of Megatron and franticly thrashed around in the net, trying to find the way out. Suddenly, annoyance covered up Megatron's previous fears and he stiffened his back, looking at Optimus. Somehow seeing Optimus in this frightened and pathetic state brought back Megatron's usual cold personality.

"You are a fool in more ways than you realize, Optimus." Megatron groaned. Seeing that there was no chance of Optimus calming down easily, Megatron figured there was no longer a reason in staying quiet and collected. "Will you knock it off? You're going to make things worse!" Megatron yelled. He kicked at Optimus and flipped him over on his side. The younger mechling was panting now, forcing his fans to cool his processor. Optimus glared at Megatron and prepared to begin their imfamous brotherly brawl. Irritated, Megatron didn't bother taking a fighting stance in the small confined space of the net. So he just stared his brother down and waited for the younger to wear himself out.

"This, is all your fault." Optimus growled. He was about to pounce on Megatron, when the net dropped out of mid air. When the mechlings hit the ground, Optimus flew forward and landed on Megatron's chest. Megatron felt a solid platform through the net. No one carried them anymore. Did their captor abandon them? Optimus started to crawl towards the top of the bag, which was now much easier to reach with the net laying on its side. Optimus outstretched a servo to somehow attempt reversing the knot in the net tied from the outside. While Optimus tinkered with the knot, Megatron tried to track shadows falling over the net. Something was very suspicious.

"Optimus! Get away from there!" Megatron barked. At the same time, banging noises pounded down from every direction. Megatron jolted away from the noises and laid flat in the middle of the hollow net, fearing he was about to be crushed. Optimus jumped back and did the same, only he wiggled underneath his brother and held onto his arm for dear life. When the noises stopped, the younglings felt an awkward jostle beneath them as if they were being picked up and carried again. Megatron sprang up to his knees and pushed at the net. On every side of him there was a hard surface outside the net. Optimus watched him curiously. "We're in a cage." Megatron clarified. Optimus' big blue optics began to gleam with coolant tears. "Hey. Don't do that." Megatron gently pulled Optimus closer. "Listen to me Optimus. Nothing bad is going to happen to us. No matter what tortures these Pit spawns try to put us through, I swear I will always...be here to protect you." Megatron paused and let the words sink in. Silently, both younglings relaxed their backs against their new outer cell. Optimus vented and got comfortable under Megatron's arm.

"Do you think Sentinel is looking for us?"

'He probably hasn't even realized that we're gone yet.' Megatron thought gravely. Hiding his doubts, the silver mechling smiled at his little brother. "I bet he and every enforcer in Crystal City are out looking for us." Satisfied with that answer, Optimus powered down his optics and laid down beside Megatron. Megatron took to the idea as well and laid down on his back to recharge. Before going to recharge himself, Megatron ran a servo digit over Optimus' shoulder and whispered "Rest soundly, brother. We'll be home when you wake." It was a lie, Megatron knew. He also knew how slim their chances were for being rescued. So for his brother's safety, Megatron plotted; how to keep Optimus in the dark until the inevitable happened.


	3. Flying

Megatron never recharged that off cycle. He stayed wide awake and aware of every sound outside. Every so often their transporter would stop, and then continue driving. Megatron wondered if they were crossing city lines, and if they were he wondered how far across Cybertron their captor intended to take them. Megatron rubbed his tired optics. 'It must be early on cycle by now.' He thought. A ghost of Sentinel Prime's voice echoed in Megatron's mind, reminding him that today was the day Sentinel was supposed to introduce Megatron and Optimus to the Lord High Protector and his kin. Not that Megatron had been particularly excited about the occasion. But he really did wish he could be where ever Sentinel had intended to take the younglings that day; so long as it was anywhere free from the caged net.

"Put them down below...", "Make sure they're secure..." voices mumbled outside the cage. Megatron tried to listen to them, but he was too tired to focus. He was starting to nod off when a high pitched scream from a sparkling (or a starving cybercat, Megatron guessed) blasted through his audio receptors at volumes the mechling didn't know were possible to reach! Megatron pressed his servos over his audio receptors and cringed at the awful noise. Another shriek sounded behind Megatron, making him nearly jump out of his frame in fear. He looked over his shoulder to see Optimus awake, sitting up, and looking just as bewildered as his brother. The two mechlings stared at each other and listened to the screaming fit someone or something was throwing outside. Soon the screams' volumes began to drop significantly, but they never stopped. Optimus, who really had no chance of getting back to recharge now, was becoming very concerned for whatever was suffering just a few feet away from them. Megatron however was just grateful it was someone else suffering and not he or his brother. As if Optimus could see the selfish thought hatching in Megatron's processor, the blue mechling scowled and folded his arms. Megatron had the feeling Optimus was upset that Megatron didn't show the least bit of concern for the unseen victim. But in Megatron's defense, he justified to himself that in putting Optimus' safety before everything else, he wasn't being selfish at all. He had one thing to protect, and that was Optimus. So Megatron refused to let charity distract him from his brother.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked, once the screaming died down enough for him to hear his own thoughts. "Are we flying?" Megatron gave Optimus a strange look, before agreeing with him. Their ride was bumpy, but not like a road. It was turbulence, Megatron realized. 'Now that you mention it...' Megatron's thoughts trailed off. He had no doubt now that they were in some sort of an aircraft.

"Try to go back to recharge." Megatron instructed. He put a servo on Optimus' shoulder and tried to coax him into laying down again. But Optimus wouldn't budge.

"I can't." Optimus said bluntly with one nod in the direction the screams were coming from.

"Just try anyway." Megatron sighed. This time Optimus complied, and laid down on his side. Megatron watched Optimus and silently thanked Primus that Optimus was too tired to care about the danger they were still in.

Some time during the off-cycle, the aircraft took a nosedive and threw Megatron's and Optimus' cage clear across the cargo space. Optimus leapt into Megatron's arms and Megatron gladly shielded his little brother from the harsh impact of the cage walls when they rolled over. Megatron assumed they had landed. While there was some relief in knowing their flight was finally over, it quickly shattered when the sounds of slamming doors and booming voices surrounded the younglings. The familiar sparkling scream reached its max again and wailed like the Pit! Three klicks of screaming resulted in a harsh 'Mute it!' from an angry captor. A continuous seven klicks of screaming resulted in crude insults and three kicks to the sparkling's cage. Eleven klicks of screaming later, Megatron heard a quick_ 'bang', _a thud, and then there was nothing left of the sparkling, except his haunting silence.

Megatron would admit it now. He was afraid to die, and because of what he assumed transpired to the sparkling he had every reason to be. At the beginning of the flight, though he knew the trouble they were in, the possibility of death hadn't completely sunken in yet. Now he could almost see Death coming for Optimus and him. As Optimus clung tighter to his brother, Megatron thought of saying some final words. For all Megatron knew, he and Optimus could be kept captive for orns or they could be killed the instant they were ripped from their net and dragged from their cage.

"Optimus..." Megatron whispered. Optimus' fearful optics were glistening with coolant again. One look at him, and Megatron fell apart. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell his little brother how close they were to being killed, and he couldn't force himself to say goodbye. Megatron massaged Optimus' back soothingly and waited for the strangers outside to close in. Everything was getting louder, faster, closer... CRRRRAAACKK! Megatron instinctively looked in every direction for the source of the noise. But he was still blind to everything beyond the net. He listened to meches tear their cage apart. Suddenly the net bulged where meches were grabbing hold of it and lifting them up. Optimus couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and screamed almost as loud as the sparkling!

The net tore open and servos flew in. They latched onto the Optimus by the legs and scruff bar. Megatron tried to pull him back, but a massive servo slipped between the two and scooped Optimus up. The world outside the net was still very dark. Optimus couldn't see anything beyond the strangers' glowing faces, lit by the light of their red and blue optics. The blue youngling tried to curl up into a ball and shield himself somehow. But when more servos grabbed at Optimus and shook him around, the youngling became petrified with fear and froze up in a hunched over broken looking pose. On the floor, the net had been discarded and Megatron was forgotten. The silver youngling darted out of the net after his brother. When he found Optimus, Megatron froze up as well. He watched helplessly as the meches prodded and teased his brother's limp body. Luckily it only took an astrosecond or two of witnessing the horror for Megatron to snap. His denta plating grinded and his red optics turned two tones darker. Megatron was furious and he did not hesitate any longer to let those slaggers have it! Though Megatron only measured up to the mid-arm of the average adult framed mech, when he stood up he faced the meches like they were puny ant-droids.

"Put him down!" Megatron barked. He prepared to jump kick, when a door hissed open behind him. The response from the meches distracted Megatron, and his attempt of an attack turned into a clumsy stumble. The shadowy meches all quivered as the one Megatron assumed was their leader stepped into the shuttle. His strides were agonizingly slow and careful. It gave Megatron surges, watching him creep up to the others. The mech's armor was dark turquoise that shifted between blue and green as he walked, Megatron noticed. That kind of paint was rare and expensive. In his young life, Megatron had only seen one other Cybertronian with this special paint.

Said Cybertronian was a Vossian femme. Her special paint changed between purple and indigo as she walked by. _Walked. _That was what made her so unusual. She was a native Vossian, so naturally she had a flying alt. mode. But she never used it. From Sentinel Prime's gossiping cohorts, Megatron learned that the femme never flew when others could see her and she never held her wings high like any other proud Vossian. Megatron wished he could have officially met the femme or at least learned what made her so important to Sentinel Prime. If he only knew, maybe he would have some sort of defense against the turquoise high class predator that stood directly in front of him. Megatron snapped out of his deep thoughts and bravely looked the mech directly in the optics. It made Megatron flinch, the way the mech stared back _with lust_.


	4. Purchased

"You are impressive." the turquoise mech slurred. "Here you are in my presence looking like this whole ordeal hasn't frightened you the least bit. Tell me, are you afraid?" Megatron never moved while those ghostly blue/white optics surveyed him. He hadn't even noticed Optimus was placed on the floor now.

"Tell me where you have taken us, turn yourself in, and I'm sure the Prime and Council will show you... _some_ mercy in court." Megatron replied smugly. The ensemble of meches laughed at him and called him names like 'Tiny Commander'. A hard glare from their superior silenced them immediately.

"You must have your sire's bravery to oppose me." The royal mech reached out and stroked Megatron's helm. Megatron considered letting the mech pet him, only to play it safe and not anger their captor. But he was too stubborn hold back. He would rebel any way he could to keep the upper hand. Megatron grabbed the high-class mech's servo, and shoved it away. The turquoise mech seemed offended, but he surprisingly wouldn't raise his voice or backhand the youngling. "Cudgel, hold this one." Before Megatron could fight, a jade green burly and battered older mech grabbed Megatron by his arms, and pulled him to the side. Hearing Megatron's screams jolted Optimus out of his paralysis. He finally lifted himself up from the floor and looked desperately at his restrained brother. Megatron kicked and screamed, but the 'Cudgel' mech held him tightly with a servo over Megatron's mouth plate and both arms around his body and suspending him off the ground. Optimus was terrified those arms would crush Megatron in an astrosecond. The blue youngling tried to move, but a gentle servo reached under Optimus' chin with one claw, and slowly turned Optimus away from his brother. The royal mech gave Optimus a bright decieving smile. "What is your designation, little one."

"W-what's yours?" Optimus quivered.

"I suppose I could tell you." the mech chuckled. "I am Chicane, your master." That word: Master. It tore through Optimus like a blade. Optimus made a heavy panting noise. His fans sped up to calm his anxiety. But the faster his system worked to stay stable and calm, the faster Optimus' anxiety flew through the roof. In a fraction of a klick, Optimus knew. He had to run. Though the reason Chicane called himself Optimus' master was still a mystery, Optimus wasn't going to stick around to solve it. Blindly, Optimus bolted off in a random direction. He tripped over a mech's foot and hit the wall once, which he expected to slow him down and get him caught. Luckily the cages had shook around so much during the flight, Chicane and his meches were having even more trouble maneuvering through the mess.

Optimus quickly lost all sight of the meches' glowing optics. He walked close to the wall, searching for a way out. As Optimus walked, his processor overflowed with the memories of Megatron. 'How could I leave him? What will they do to him?' After half a breem of wandering, Optimus' servo ran across a rough beam partially embedded in the wall. Optimus felt around the beam and found a second one. He realized he'd found a ladder. It made Optimus wonder how old this shuttle was. He expected an elevator and not a ladder. Optimus started climbing only to realize that the ladder was rough surfaced due to rust. The youngling grimaced, hoping the rust wouldn't stain his hands. Fourteen steps up and he was almost at the top. Suddenly Optimus froze again. He could hear those familiar cold voices just above his head. He couldn't hear Chicane or Megatron, but he did recognize the voices of the evil meches from before. They were arguing in thick Kaonite slang.

"Move it, Crossroader! Or Chicane'll 'ave yer spark!"

"E'll 'ave yers first if ya don' 'elp meh look fer dat glitch!"

Optimus cowered knowing he was directly under their peds. As the two bickering meches stomped over Optimus, a panel of metal squeaked. Optimus put a servo right where he heard the squeak and patiently waited for the voices to go away. When Optimus was sure the next floor up was empty, Optimus pushed up on the panel. Like he hoped, the trap door pushed up; not too quietly though. The door gave an awful squeak as the rusting hinges moaned. Optimus pulled himself up to the next floor and crawled out. Before making another move, Optimus looked for an exit. To his far right, he saw a wide passageway which he assumed lead to passenger seating. Closer to him on his left was a simple door with a round window, cracked and partly painted over. Despite having no clear view through the window, Optimus was confident this was the way out. His only clue was a faint, pink glow in the window and that was good enough for him. Optimus charged at the door and swung it open. He was right.

The pink horizon, the sun, the first moon, and the second moon's eclipse, welcomed the early morning. Optimus was ecstatic. This was possibly the first time in Optimus life he completely understood what freedom felt like. 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings.' Sentinel's voice echoed in Optimus' memories. He looked down at where he was. There were stairs with railings hooked to the shuttle. At the bottom of them, there were meches pushing crates, pulling carts. Optimus wondered where they were moving all of that to. Then he looked farther. Many crates were being hauled from the shuttles to long building. It looked like it had only one floor. It was all very strange how there would be just one building in the middle of... Optimus scaled the horizon. Nothing. This place was as barren as the outlands. Except here, there was one sign of civilization. One paved road. The rest was dead flat metal landscape, for miles in every direction.

"HEY! One of them's loose!" a voice yelled. Optimus' spark skipped a beat. He'd been spotted. A mob of Cybertronians surrounded Optimus' only exit. When they started running up towards him, Optimus ran half way down the stairs and swung his right leg over the right railing, acting like he would jump. The mob bought his bluff. Those on the stairs froze in their tracks and those blocking the bottom of the stairs moved to Optimus' right side and prepared to catch him. Optimus gave them a cheeky grin before he swung his leg over to the left railling and used his right leg to kick off and propel into the open air. Once the air sick feeling of weightlessness passed, Optimus spread his arms out and imagined he was really flying. Again, that sense of freedom swelled in his spark. When gravity had to cut Optimus' flight short, Optimus positioned his legs back under him, one straight and one bent. On impact, Optimus' straight leg took most of the blow. His ankle on that leg twisted sharply, but his bent leg caught him before any damage was done.

Optimus pushed himself to run as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to get trapped in the shuttle again, and his only cover was the mysterious building. So that's where Optimus high-tailed it to. If Optimus hadn't been scared out of his processor, he might have noticed it sooner. The mass of meches and a few femmes stopped chasing after him. When Optimus reached the building, he couldn't find any open doors. They were all locked from the inside. On the far side of the building one door Optimus found looked rustic enough to break open. But there was a modern key code lock on the door. Optimus doubted it would open but his fear drove him to twist the handle anyway. To his amazement, the door was open. Optimus shot inside like a bullet and slammed the door behind him.

The room was extremely bright even with black painted walls and no windows. There wasn't much in the room except a stage, a double row oval formation of chairs in front of it, the buyers, the auctioneer, and the auction item. It was the most horrible and cruel thing Optimus had ever seen. On stage stood a five vorn old femme with baby pink sparkling armor. Her rounded audio fins were drooped, and her silver face was glistening with coolant tears. On her chest she wore a sticker that read 'PIECES'. White tags were tied to her servos, left ankle, and left arm.

"Ten klicks left on time folks, and the pretty femme still has her right arm, legs, optics..." The auctioneer gleefully listed off from his station aside from the stage.

"One optic! Thirty-eight credits!" a winged femme shouted out. A buzzer sounded off.

"One optic for thirty-eight credits goes to the Praxian femme." the auctioneer shouted. He knew he wasn't supposed to do that after the buzzer rang. But this femme had strategy. She waited until the last minute so she could get what she wanted at her own selected price. The auctioneer would let it slide this time, but only because he admired the femmes strategy and he knew why she was there. Her femmling needed surgery and the carrier didn't have the credits or the spare parts her sparkling required. So she came to the sparkling trafficking circuit to buy other sparklings' parts, dirt cheap. "All buyers for PIECES 109, please see Palter. He will collect your credits while the doctor prepares your prizes." the auctioneer announced as he slapped a white tag over the femmling's right optic. She was then dragged off to a back room behind the stage; not that the dragging was necessary. The little one was already broken on the inside. Her faith was gone and so was her motivation to fight.

"Isn't it sparkbreaking?" The smoothe voice gave Optimus chills down his backstrut. He spun around and gasped when he saw those ice blue/white optics.

"Chicane..." Optimus whimpered.

"Isn't it sparkbreaking, when the young ones are sold in pieces, instead of one piece?" Chicane continued. He grabbed Optimus by the scruff bar and held the youngling up to his face. "And that's _Master _to you, little glitch." he hissed. Optimus could only sob; for himself, for Megatron, and for the little femmling on the stage. 'What could happen next?' he thought.

"CHICANE!" a mech roared from across the room. He stomped over to drill his former partner into the ground. "I thought I made myself very clear! Those younglings were to be transported directly to me!" Optimus offlined his optics, and covered his optics with his servos. He didn't want to see this mech and he didn't want anything to do with him. It didn't take a genius to know this new mech was twice as bad as Chicane.

"B-but Deadlock." Chicane hardly choked his words out before his former partner dug his claws into Chicane's throat. "I wasss on-only trying to e-enforce the role of Mas-t-t..."

"That was not your job to do! The Prime's heirs belong to me and me alone. Now hand him over!" Deadlock growled as he pulled his energon stained servo from Chicane's throat. Chicane fell to his knees, clutching his voice box, but did not let go of Optimus. "Need I remind you, he' already paid for?" Deadlock was losing patience. Finally Chicane surrendered Optimus. Once he was dropped on the floor, Optimus instinctively onlined his optics. When he looked up at Deadlock, his optics overflowed with tears and he screamed like he'd seen Unicron. Deadlock ignored the young one's screaming and pulled him up by his arm. But Optimus tried to run back to Chicane. He'd pick Chicane over Deadlock any day! Though Deadlock didn't know it, Optimus remembered Deadlock from his past. He remembered Deadlock killing someone. "You have nothing to fear, Optimus!" Deadlock grumbled. He didn't want to do this, but if it would get the glitch to mute it... "I am saving you, Optimus." Optimus was quiet for a moment until he realized where Deadlock had dragged him to. The back room. "I am saving you..." Deadlock whispered. "from this." Without warning he threw the door open! Optimus gasped in horror. There she was, the baby pink femmling. She was strapped down to a reclining chair, with two medics standing over her. Her left arm and left ped were already detached from her, and her optic was next. A medic already had a scalpel stabbed deep into her face and was in the process of sawing out the optic. Optimus stared at the gaping holes in her body. With everything they were taking from her, parts and energon, Optimus knew she wasn't going to make it. Optimus tried to reach for her, but he and Deadlock were shewed away and escorted out of the building. But before they were thrown out, Optimus caught a glance at the femme's goodbye. She winked at him with her blue purchased optic, and mouthed the words 'thank you'.


	5. Conversing

**Estate of Deadlock - Simfur**

Megatron's helm ached when he woke from recharge. The first visual his optics picked up was a mint green ceiling. Wherever he was, it was too bright and oddly colored for home. Megatron surveyed his surroundings a little more. He was tucked into a berth with green sheets and a strange webbed pillow. When Megatron lifted his helm to look about the room, he literally had to pry the pillow from his face. As if it had a mind of its own, the pillow's tiny webs outstretched when they sensed Megatron was trying to pull away. Megatron swatted the pillow off of him and threw it on the floor. When he tried to move off the berth, he felt a hitch on his right wrist. Silver chain linked around his arm and bound him to the berth. The chain made a rattling fit as Megatron fought to slip out of it. He pulled, kicked, and gnawed at the chain. But the chain still did not break or let him go. Megatron slumped back down on the berth face first. "Great." he mumbled into the covers.

_clingclingcling_

Megatron's head shot up again. That wasn't his chain. He scanned the room. Five youngling berths with green sheets, including his own lined the walls, two on Megatron's side and three against the opposite wall. Of the five berths three were empty. Straight across from Megatron, the berth was occupied by a recharging blue helmed youngling with tall pointed audio receptors. Megatron couldn't believe his optics. Optimus was here, and alive!

"Optimus!" Megatron shouted. To his disappointment, this mechling wasn't Optimus at all, and he knew it in astroseconds from the sound of his startled shriek. Then there was the biggest give away when the mechling revealed the rest of his frame. His optics were much wider than Optimus', his chest was painted red, and while he had Optimus' blue paint, where Optimus' frame was left sliver this mechling had his inner frame painted white. The mechling was also heavily battered. He had a collection of dents on his chest and burn marks scorched his lower arms. 'If anyone did that to Optimus, they have until the time I find them to live!' Megatron mentally growled.

"Excuse me?" the mechling gasped. Megatron flinched. He wondered how he could have ever mistaken _him_ for Optimus.

"I thought you were someone else." Megatron explained. The mechling across from him looked at him strangely.

"So you're new here." the mechling stated with a sad smile.

"Here? What city is this?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know. They haven't let me outside since I got here." the mechling responded while settling back down in the berth. Megatron noticed they had matching clinking chains restraining them to their berths.

"How long have they kept you here?" Megatron questioned. The mechling shrugged.

"Four planetary orbits." the mechling saw Megatron's shock. "So... what's your designation and who are your creators?"

"Why does it matter who created me?" Megatron tried to scoot forward with anticipation and curiosity. But his chain yanked him back.

"It might explain why you were captured." the mechling explained. "So who are they?" 'Were.' Megatron mentally corrected.

"Artemis and Trojan." Megatron watched the mechling's blank face. "And now Sentinel..." Megatron muttered to himself. With that, the mechling's optics flashed three tones brighter in amazement.

"You mean to say you're the heir of Sentinel Prime?! _The_ next Prime?!" he beamed.

"What? No, I'm not the next Prime. I'm never going to be a Prime. Sentinel adopted me. I'm not even related to him!" Megatron blurted.

"Although that could be the reason you're here." the mechling pointed out. "They think you're the future Prime. So that makes you valuable." Megatron contemplated the word 'valuable' and everything he and Optimus had faced the previous off-cycle.

"I've been purchased as a ransom item?" Megatron felt disgusted.

"I'm afraid that is only half of it." the mechling sighed. "In short, we are being held captive by a bonded couple. The mech is organizing and paying for our abductions. Once he has us confined here, he toys with our creators and threatens to kill us if they don't give him the credits he wants."

"But why us?" Megatron inquired.

"Because of our rich and powerful creators. Sentinel Prime would give up everything just save you wouldn't he?" 'Good question.' Megatron thought. He wasn't really Sentinel's creation anyway. "Meanwhile, the femme takes care of us here as if she's our own carrier." the mechling continued. Megatron looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But whatever the reason, when her bonded brings her younglings she is completely convinced that they are her own."

"And how exactly do you know everything else." Megatron wondered.

"I've had four on-cycles to snoop." the mechling muttered, glancing at his burned arms. Megatron figured it out right away.

"And they punished you for it." the mechling nodded in response. "So what'd they take you for?" Megatron asked, changing the subject.

"My sire is the Ultra Magnus, the Supreme Commander of the Elite Guard. My designation is Dion, and I will likely be the next Ultra Magnus after my sire." the mechling confessed. Megatron's jaw just dropped. 'Elite Guard' echoed in Megatron's processor.

"I am Megatron." Megatron replied sheepishly. "a nobody posing as a Prime-to-be."

Suddenly a door swung open revealing a red femme with painted with silver flames snaking around her legs and up her torso. Her ruby red optics found Megatron, and she strutted proudly towards him. Megatron took a stance on one knee and showed his sharpened denta.

"My youngling, do not look so distressed." the femme soothed with an outstretched servo. "Your carrier is here now." That flipped Megatron's lid. The silver mechling lunged at her in a blind rage. But the femme grabbed Megatron and hugged him so tight it immobilized him. In her embrace, Megatron's helm was pressed into her neck and his arms were twisted together and then suppressed by the femme's arms locked across his back strut. Megatron squirmed and wiggled, while the crazed femme tried to calm him. But Megatron would not be calm so long as this deranged femme thought she was his creator. "There is nothing to fear. I am your carrier." she insisted sweetly.

"My carrier is dead!" Megatron screamed. Then the femme let go. She looked confused. Megatron scrambled backwards as far as he could. He felt something tight around his neck. A red collar complete with a locator chip on it was strapped around Megatron's throat.

"No sweetspark, I will always be right here." the femme replied. Without another word she walked out.

"What in Pit is THIS!" Megatron yelled. Dion shrugged.

"Who knows? A twisted term of endearment or just another way to stop us from escaping." he answered.

"So now I'm a slave and a pet?!" Megatron hollered.

"Welcome to my life." Dion confirmed, showing his own red collar

Author's Notes:  
1) In this fic. Ultra Magnus is not a name. It is a rank.  
2) It has officially become necessary to read If We Hold On Together to understand this fic.  
3) This is another 'Written at 3am Chapter'. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense.


	6. Reunited

By mid morning, the red and silver femme returned to Megatron's and Dion's holding chamber. This time she came back with a bundle of blue half in her arms and half hanging over her shoulder. Like Dion, this mechling also resembled Optimus. They had the same tall pointed audio receptors and their frame and helm designs were similar. But Megatron knew this wasn't Optimus. This mechling's paint was too dark, he wore a red visor, and he was clearly older than Optimus (maybe even older than Megatron if not the same age). The femme laid the new mechling down on the berth next to Megatron's and stroked his helm slowly. Megatron felt disgusted.

"When are you letting us go?" Megatron snapped.

"The energon is almost ready, little ones." the femme said to all three captives. She tugged at the new mechling's collar a little and smiled. Megatron sat up to the edge of the berth. He had the instinct to protect this new mechling like he would protect Optimus. The femme noticed Megatron's motion to be closer to the new mechling. She reached out to touch Megatron's face, but Megatron retaliated. With keen reflexes he latched his fangs into the femme's servo digits and thrashed his head back. The femme shrieked and smacked Megatron across the face. Naturally he let go out of shock, but the femme didn't back off so easily. She forced Megatron down on the berth and pushed him to his chain's limit. "You should never behave like that!" she warned. Megatron just bared his energon coated fangs and hissed. The two stared each other down until the daggers in the femme's optics began to soften. She let Megatron squirm out of her grasp, but she didn't move off the berth. Megatron braced himself with his back to the wall. He glanced over the femme's shoulder at Dion. He sadly looked down at his berth so not to make optic contact with Megatron. "I laid you here... to recharge." The femme panted. She was getting agitated again. "I thought you needed time... I gave you time to adjust... and remember." The femme gingerly transformed her mangled servo into a drill.

"Stay back!" Megatron yelled. The femme slowly stood from the berth and walked to where Megatron's chain was bound to the berth. Megatron watched the femme unravel the chain around the berth's post and unlock the metal brace over the loops of chain. When the chain was unraveled, the femme still held the chain in her hand and kept her drill-hand pointed at Megatron.

"Lay down." She commanded. Megatron stayed put. The second time, the femme began to cry. "Lay down, Argon." she pleaded.

"My designation is Megatron." Megatron stated firmly. The femme regained her emotional strength and yanked Megatron by the chain closer to her. She lassoed the chain around him and dragged him off the berth. Megatron fell to the floor on his knees, mentally kicking himself for not fighting back harder. The fear of the femme's drill slowed all of his motions and had Megatron scared stiff. Now the femme pounded Megatron's chest into the floor. "Let me go!" Megatron screamed. The femme made no reply. She only shifted her body over Megatron's, pressed him harder to the floor, and powered up her drill. That sound terrified Megatron. That buzzing, whirring, screeching sound traumatized Megatron. Realizing her victim was too frightened to move, the femme lifted her arm from Megatron's backstrut. She took a bundle of shiny screws out of her subspace and laid them on the floor near Megatron's head. He heard the screws hit the floor and looked at them with dread. He could feel the femme tighten his collar to its tightest setting. The femme hardly had to hold him down now. Megatron didn't have the courage to fight her anymore. The femme picked up one screw, and then it happened.

The tiny screw pierced through Megatron's young and untainted metal. It twisted down inside of him and struck an energon vein. Megatron cried out in agony. The next screw came in so fast, Megatron's frame writhed under the pressure. After the fourth screw, Megatron was beyond screaming. He was quietly groveling, begging Primus for relief. By the fifth screw there was finally a moment of peace. The femme stopped and the drill silenced. But then the femme moved off of Megatron, flipped over his stiff frame, and started on the front side. Megatron tried to call Dion, and beg him for help. He heard no response over the sound of the drill. By the eighth screw, another energon vein ruptured and energon was leaking from Megatron's neck cables. The femme's work was done after ten screws through Megatron's collar. She left the youngling leaking on the floor and released Dion completely from his chain.

"Go wash up before refueling." She charmed so sweetly. Dion nodded. As soon as the red and silver flamed captor exited the room, Dion hurried to Megatron's side. He gave Megatron a servo and pulled Megatron to his peds. Up until that moment when he looked at his wrist, Megatron hadn't realized the femme freed him from his chain. Clutching his neck now wet with energon, Megatron stared at Dion. His confusion turned to rage in a klick.

"I know what you're thinking." Dion said calmly. "But I want out of here just as much as you do. And we'll never accomplish that if you keep defying her." Megatron couldn't wrap his processor around all of that. Since when was he and Dion 'we'? How did Dion expect to escape without defiance? So Megatron decided to focus on a more urgent subject: himself.

"Oh, Primus! It's all over me!" Megatron panicked. His small energon leaks were turning into rivers trickling down his chest. Dion sighed and took Megatron's wrist. He lead Megatron out the door without a moment of hesitation. The hallway outside their room was colored orange with pillars of scarlet bordering the walls. Megatron felt odd being restrained to a berth one moment, and then being free to walk the halls the next.

"C'mon. It's nothing serious yet. I know it looks like a lot of energon but, it's not that bad. You'll live." Dion halfheartedly placated.

"You know." Megatron realized. He could see the screws in Dion's collar too. Dion had only nine, Megatron noticed. Dion took Megatron to the wash racks (which were tiled grey and oddly lacking the expected brilliant colors), and helped Megatron clean his wounds. Meanwhile, Dion shared more about what he'd seen and learned since capture.

"That visored mechling showed up half a joor before you did. She's really aggressive with him. For a while I didn't think he would live to see the on-cycle. I haven't caught his name yet." Dion prattled. Megatron held the oil faucet directly over the back of his neck. He was still in a great deal of pain. Hot oil only soothed him when he stood directly under it.

"Who is he?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know. He won't say a word, and he won't cooperate with me or her in any way." Megatron was getting tired of this 'she and her'.

"What do I call that glitched femme when I curse her name to the Pit?" Megatron snapped. He lifted his head from the poring oil. At least his pain was bearable now and he didn't look like he was leaking to death.

"She only wants us to call her Carrier." Dion advised. Megatron shrugged.

"I'll just call her Wretch for now."

Shortly after Megatron was cleaned, Dion lead Megatron to the main living room. The Wretch waited for them in an expensive looking recliner. She called them to her with strange names: Argon and Ratio. The Wretch told 'Argon' to sit in her lap and told 'Ratio' to wait his turn. Something connected in Megatron's processor. This femme was clearly mentally suffering from the loss of her sparklings or possibly someone else's. She was confused and very sick. Though Dion insisted otherwise, Megatron would not feed her illusions any longer. Speaking of feeding... The Wretch coaxed Megatron towards her with a mini cube, no doubt filled with low grade which Megatron was way too old for.

"No." Megatron stated. "I'm not ingesting sparkling formula, and you're not going to feed it to me!" The Wretch looked dazed. Dion backed away behind Megatron, knowing The Wretch was sure to loose her temper. Suddenly the outside door swung open and let in a suspicious looking character that The Wretch seemed to know. They embraced and talked and laughed. But Megatron was completely oblivious to their chatter. The only noise he could hear was the pained sobbing coming from behind the newcomer's leg. Megatron adventured closer to the mech and femme. The scene ran in slow motion through Megatron's processor. Each step was agonizingly drawn out until he could see behind the dark mech. He knew that cry, yet it still surprised Megatron to see who whimpered behind the stranger. "Optimus?" Megatron whispered. Optimus lifted his head and dove for his brother's arms. Megatron wrapped his arms around his little brother and tried to comfort Optimus, but he still cried like Megatron wasn't there. "Optimus, what have they done to you?"


	7. Defending

"What have they done to you?"

Optimus couldn't answer. He clung to Megatron and desperately tried to reassure himself that Megatron was really with him. But the Megatron Optimus always relied on wasn't there. Megatron's arms that held Optimus so tightly meant to give comfort and security, but they felt empty to Optimus. Megatron's resolute spark always pounded so lively before. Now Optimus was deaf to it's strong beating, if it was even there anymore. Optimus looked up at Megatron. He thought of what to say to tell Megatron what he'd been through. But the words were too painful to speak out loud. Megatron was vaguely aware of The Wretch and Dion leaving the room. Then the new mech, black with maroon shoulder pads and chest plating plus curved black horns digging out of his helm, knelt down behind Optimus and smiled at Megatron just as Chicane did.

"Welcome to your new home." the horned monster purred into Optimus' audio receptor. "No need to cry anymore." he calmly continued, stroking two claws down Optimus' backstrut. "Is that the way you want to look when you meet your carrier?" At that moment Optimus thought he would collapse from despair. The next thing Optimus knew, he was face to face with the floor. But it was hardly his fault he fell. Megatron, livid with the mech who _dared_ to touch his brother, dropped Optimus from his arms, pushed him aside, and confronted the evil mech. When the mech said 'meet your carrier', Megatron didn't know if he meant The Wretch would be Optimus' new carrier, or he was threatening to hurt Optimus until he was just as dead as their offline carrier, Artemis. Both insults were punishable by death in Megatron's book. So it really didn't matter to him.

Moments later The Wretch came running back into the room, called by the grunts and screams of a struggle. She screamed at 'Argon' to stop fighting. But it was truly her mate who The Wretch should have been screaming at. Megatron may have started the fight, but now he was on his back, losing, and being beaten senseless. Like Pit, he would stop. If he did, he could be killed. Megatron felt the mech's claws wrap around his torso. In the back of his processor, Megatron knew what was going to happen next. But his rage and fear didn't allow him to act on it. In seconds the mech tossed Megatron across the living room, causing Megatron to hit his backstrut against the recliner. Megatron's quick wince didn't justify the excruciating pain he was in. In the short kliks Megatron and Optimus were alone with the mech, Megatron had suffered several blows to the helm and strangulation. But Megatron hadn't gone down without a fight. He'd given his opponent a few punches and one nasty scratch under his left optic.

"Argon. Argon, my sweetspark." The Wretch's voice rang out. Megatron looked up at her with disgust, as she strutted towards him. What he would give for her to go away. The Wretch knelt down by Megatron and tried to help him up."How could you do this. This isn't like you." She cried.

"Mute it!" Megatron yelled. "Get away from me, glitch!" His peds pounded the floor as Megatron bolted for Optimus. However, The Wretch's mate wouldn't let Megatron get within arms reach of his brother. The mech grabbed Megatron by the scruff bar, thinking that would stop the youngling in his tracks. So the mech was certainly caught off guard when Megatron turned on him and bit the mech's servo that was free of the scruff bar. For a moment they just stared at each other. With the enemy's servo clenched in his mouth, Megatron made a series of agitated growls and snorts like a caged Maximal. Both pairs of optics met. The two Cybertronians had the same shade of crimson in their optics. The main difference between them being, Megatron's optics burned with the fierceness of a fighter and protector. Whereas the mech's optics glowed with the sick slyness of a murderer.

To the mech, the youngling's ferocity was unbelievable. Despite the beating, Megatron looked like he was ready for round two. The mech thought he could humor himself by knocking Megatron down or throwing him across the room again, so he released the youngling. Immediately, Megatron spit out the mech's servo, and instead of attacking the mech once more, Megatron darted to Optimus' side. The silver youngling fell to his knees and gently turned Optimus' over on his backside. Megatron smiled. Optimus was in temporary stasis lock, luckily still functioning and looking healthy. Relieved, Megatron climbed over Optimus, wrapped his arms around him, and laid his helm on his brother's chest to hear his spark beat. Now all Megatron could do was wait; wait for Optimus to wake up, wait for their captors to tear them apart again...

"I know why that Wretch left..." Megatron sighed. Continuing, he lifted his helm and looked straight at the horned mech and realized his mate was beside him now, looking as hurt and confused as ever. "I know what she has in her subspace." To confirm Megatron's accusation, the Wretch pulled a red collar from her subspace. "You're _not_ getting Optimus!" Megatron asserted. For a moment the mech sensed a dilemma. This silver mechling, Megatron was clearly willing to fight 'til the death to defend his brother. 'With that sort of stubbornness and violent nature, Tephrablow won't tolerate him much longer. He'll be scrapped and worthless in a quarter-orn. Maybe sooner.' the black mech contemplated. He figured it was time to break the little Pit-spawn before things got out of control. Without heeding Megatron's warnings, the mech stepped over the two younglings and grabbed Megatron from behind. He locked his claws across Megatron's chest and pried him off of Optimus' limp body.

Megatron kicked and screamed for all he was worth. To his surprise, the horned mech laid Megatron down on his front next to Optimus. Underneath the mech who practically sat on him, Megatron jerked around in any way he could to get just an inch closer to Optimus. Then The Wretch approached and Megatron really panicked. He thrashed and beat his helm on the floor, but that only enticed his captors to press him down harder. Megatron's optics tore away from Optimus when he heard the sound of The Wretch's servo transform into a drill.

"This is for your inexcusable behavior, Argon!" The Wretch said sternly. Without another word, the drill whirred to life and attacked Megatron's neck. In a matter of astroseconds, the drill pierced one of the screws in Megatron's collar and dug it out with lightning fast speed. Megatron winced, feeling the screw spiral out of his neck like some sort of burrowing insect crawling out of him. Then it happened again with the next screw. Though the unscrewing was unpleasant and left a stinging sensation afterwards, Megatron begged in the back of his processor for all the screws to come out; just so he could get the collar off. But the Wretch was finished after two. "Your sire will see you for further punishment..." Megatron felt nauseated. Now he had to call _that mech_ 'Sire'?! "While I tend to your brother."

"No! No, you can't! Leave him alone!" Megatron cried. He knew his captors really had the upper hand now. Megatron was still angry, but now he was too frightened for Optimus' sake to show it. The horned mech hauled Megatron over his shoulder and carried him away. In the last glimpse of Optimus Megatron saw, The Wretch was already drilling into Optimus' perfect armor. While being carried away through the halls, Megatron's optics caught the sight of Dion sitting on the floor of the energon dispenser room. He didn't look so well, sick even. "Dion! Help me!" Megatron shouted. But Dion made no move to rescue Megatron. He stayed there, one servo chained to a table, and the other clutching his tanks.


	8. Promised

The berth room door swung open and Megatron crashed in like a falling meteorite. He hit the floor hard, face first. Following him was The Wretch's mate, who grabbed a club from off its post on the wall. He gently swung it in his hand for a moment, before raising the club above Megatron and then mercilessly attacked. Megatron yelped from the harsh blow to his backside and twisted around to try getting away. Unfortunately, all the motion did was get Megatron trapped in a more vulnerable position with his chassis exposed. The mech stomped down on Megatron's chest and leaned over him so one knee was on the floor. Megatron trembled under the mech's ped as he slowly forced more pressure onto Megatron. The youngling knew he had to stop this senseless punishment before this mech cracked his spark chamber.

"What...do you w-want...from me-e?" Megatron stuttered. Surprisingly the mech started to lift his body weight off of Megatron. The youngling looked hopeful, until the mech raised the club again. WHAM! The mech pounded the club straight down on Megatron's nasal ridge and denta. It was hardly noticeable at first when Megatron's optics began to leak. The next blow hit him between the optics, and Megatron's optics flowed with coolant rivers to the corners of his face. In a split astrosecond before the next hit, Megatron had to congratulate himself. Once again he managed to hold back his tears until Optimus was gone. Though there were minor exceptions of Optimus hearing a few sobs in the dead of night and feeling one coolant tear drop on his shoulder when their sire left, Megatron never allowed Optimus to actually _see_ him cry. The silver youngling tried to smile even though his mouth plating was sore and his denta was chipped. His face may have been broken, but his pride was still in tact.

"I want you to learn discipline, Megatron." the mech answered, this time jabbing the club into Megatron's abdominal plating. Megatron screamed and lurched forward, squeezing his wounded plating. The youngling then looked up in surprise, realizing the mech had let him up. "Stand up!" the mech barked. Megatron scrambled to his peds, leaning on the post of a large berth for support. The silver youngling straightened his backstrut slowly, and gathered up all of his courage.

"I don't want to play games." Megatron announced. "I know you know this is wrong. Stealing another's younglings to replace your own? That's something your mate would do. Right?" Megatron noticed the mech laid the club down on the berth. 'Good. He's listening.' Again Megatron tried smiling, but his face was throbbing so much he had to stop. "But you're mate doesn't possess your skill, your cunning. She couldn't steal a youngling without coming home with the whole city enforcer squad on her tailpipe." The mech reached for the club again. He was getting bored with Megatron's stories. Megatron quickly interrupted. "What's in it for you?!" The mech paused with his servo barely touching the club. "You know I'm not Argon. So why do you bring her these youngings that aren't hers?" The mech turned away from Megatron and left the club alone. "And why Optimus and I? We had the Prime's security on our side. Why were we worth your time and trouble?" Megatron ventured. He took a chance to approach the mech, but was startled back to the berth post when he spoke in a new haunting tone.

"You seem to have an inquisitive mind, Megatron." the mech faced Megatron again, now glowing with a new dark evil hitting the light of his optics. Megatron looked directly into the evil red optics, and was scared stiff. He stood there petrified as the mech tenderly stroked the youngling's face with both servos. Like a paintbrush over a canvas, the horned mech felt all over Megatron's face. Megatron dimmed his optics and blinded himself from the mech when the strokes abruptly stopped. "So I will tell you the truth behind my scheme." the mech continued. Now he hunched forward and caressed his chin in the crook of Megatron's neck. "Maybe then you will learn to find safety in submission." Sharp piercing pain stabbed into Megatron's upper arm. Megatron's first instinct was to reach and yank something out of his arm. But when he onlined his optics again, Megatron saw a massive blade stretching across his torso. To his right, the horned mech smirked as he pried Megatron's armor of with his own mech didn't need to say anything. The blade spoke for itself: don't move or I'll slice you in half.

"Please." Megatron began to beg, with fresh coolant tears in his optics.

"Ah-ah." the mech silenced him. Megatron tried to keep facing forward and not look at the scalpels and knives the mech was converting his servo digits into. "She's quite insane, but I suppose you already knew that." the mech stated calmly. "She's not really my mate either. Actually she's an incurable past patient of mine." 'You were a medic.' Megatron thought. He cringed when he felt wide tubes infiltrating his open wound. Megatron glanced down at the assortment of tubes. They lead to a trash disposal container half tucked under the berth, so not to get spilt energon on the berthroom floor. Megatron knew the mech was cutting pain circuits. Not that it helped. The tubes attached to Megatron's arm pulled on what remained of his pain circuits, causing him continuous shocks of agony to numbness. "Her designation is Tephrablow. She lives here and relives her memories of her lost younglings, while I fit the younglings for a more... profitable purpose." Megatron grimaced when he looked down at his arm again. With so many knives and scalpels straining his circuitry, he wondered if the mech would start to dissect him for parts. His hunch was correct. The blade guarding Megatron's front swung up and sliced Megatron's right arm clear off his body. Megatron fell to his knees, and screamed bloody murder. The silver youngling shook from the new pain and rolled onto his side in total defeat. His shoulder throbbed like it was on fire. Megatron tried to speak, though he didn't know what to say.

"Op-Optim-m-mus!" he shakily cried. Yes, that was who he needed. Megatron hated to admit it, he wanted nothing more than to have his brother there with him. Even if it meant the mech would violate and take appart Optimus too, he wanted his little brother there. It was a selfish wish, Megatron thought. Suddenly strong hands scooped Megatron up around the chest, and pulled him up. The mech then pushed Megatron along, while holding the severed arm. Of course, there wasn't a sign of spilt energon on the floor. Megatron was herded back to the captives' assigned mint green berthroom. The mech didn't bother chaining him to a berth. He just threw Megatron in, and locked the door behind him. The youngling staggered to the nearest berth and slammed his head down in the covers, not noticing the berth's occupancy. The covers flipped back, and two helms perked up. When they saw each other, the mechling under the covers shrank back and quickly tried to pull the covers over his face. Although Megatron was caught off guard by coming face to face with a mysterious red visor, he was still curious about this youngling. Megatron caught the visored mechling's servo in mid motion. The mechling's processor analysed and raced. _'Who is he? Why does he grab my servo? That mech with black horns grabbed my servo in such a way... Should I fear him? Does he fear me?' _Then Megatron did something that even surprised himself. With a swift flick of his claws, the chain snapped and unraveled from the mechling's wrist. Now Megatron was sure of the chain's secret. The chain reacted with a specific collar holder. Because the mechling's chain didn't identify Megatron's collar, it did not strengthen as the captive struggled to break it. Megatron watched the youngling's reaction, and there was none. He kept a straight face and didn't even look at Megatron. But then the solemn youngling finally spoke.

"Freedom from bondage: most appreciated." the visored youngling droned. Megatron thought that was odd. But he accepted it for the moment. "Chances of escaping alone, undetected, and online: slim. Suggestion: alliance." Megatron stared for a moment. One moment they were strangers, the next they were partners, maybe friends. Personally Megatron thought the mechling was glitched or off somehow. Still he could use the companionship.

"I'll help you out of here." Megatron agreed. He leaned in closer. "But only if you swear you will never leave me behind." Megatron finished darkly. It almost sounded like a threat, but the visored mechling didn't seem to notice.

"Understood. Soundwave shall never abandon Megatron: the noble Prime." he vowed.

"Prime?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative. The preceeding Prime after Sentinel." Megatron was confused. It was understandable how he could be mistaken for Sentinel's heir (that's how he got trapped in the mess he was in). But how did this Soundwave still know he was _Megatron_? As if reading Megatron's troubled mind, Soundwave summed up an answer in three words. "Lord...High...Protector."


	9. Dividing

"You're sire's the Lord High Protector." Megatron didn't need to ask. He knew.

"Affermative." Soundwave answered. "Confrontation: expected. Method: unorthodox." Megatron thought for a moment. If Soundwave was the creation of the Lord High Protector, they were meant to be introduced by their sires today.

"I wish we'd met under different circumstances." Megatron sighed. They sat on the berth in silence. Then Soundwave perked up. His body stiffened and his visor pointed at the door.

"Warning: they approach." Soundwave said without even the slightest hint of concern. "Suggestion: change berths." Megatron moved quickly, assuming "they" included the horned mech, coming back for more of his parts. Megatron leapt off Soundwave's berth, onto the next berth over. He covered his remaining servo in the heated blankets so not to show he was off his chain. They sat there frozen and no one came for several klicks. Then Megatron heard the shuffle of peds coming down the hall. When the door finally slid open, The Wretch tiptoed in first with Optimus cradeled in her arms. Megatron would have tried to pick a fight with her, if the horned mech hadn't followed her in. One look from the mech, and Megatron was struck down in fear. He bowed his head, too scared to face the mech again. Dion limped in, hunched over and trying to stay close to the mech's side. The Wretch was smiling dreamly at Optimus. She carefully laid him on the berth across from Soundwave's. The mech gave Dion a rough kick behind the knees to get him moving. Dion took the hint and hobbled to the next available berth. He waited for The Wretch to chain him in without protest. Megatron dared to look up, just in time to see the diranged couple walk out. Though The Wretch seemed reluctant to leaving Optimus, the mech shooed her out without much effort. The moment the four of them were alone, Megatron rushed to Optimus' berth and held him as tight as he could with one arm.

"Optimus! Look at me, brother!" Megatron exclaimed. Optimus' frame was limp and hardly moved. Then Optimus' helm tilted to the side and he finally made optic contact with Megatron. Optimus even managed to smile. Megatron's concern turned to fury as his head jolted up to glare at Dion. "What happened to him?!"

"She forced us to drink expired low grade. We may have energon poisoning." Dion replied weakly. He held his free arm over his tanks and hissed in distress. But Megatron didn't show any pitty for Dion.

"Is this what all your meals are like here?" Dion nodded. "Then why did you let him drink it?!" Megatron snapped.

"She told us..." Dion began.

"Do you always do as your told?" Megatron growled. Optimus squeaked like he'd been hit, and his optics filled up with tears. He came out of his trance, and the events of the previous off-cycle came back to him all at once. "Op, what's wrong?" Megatron whispered.

"I have to tell you something." Optimus cried. He began to give his next words some deep thought when he made a startling realization. "YOUR ARM IS GONE!"

"So it is." Megatron laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's not important right now." Megatron comforted as he stroked Optimus' helm. "Just tell me what you need to tell me." Optimus nuzzled closer to Megatron's spark.

"The mech... His name is Deadlock. And... he killed Artemis."

"You said there were bombs!" Megatron protested. Hearing a different story of their carrier's death made Megatron suspect Optimus had been hiding something all this time.

"There were bombs. Two of them like I told you." Optimus sobbed. "They were Deadlock's bombs. I saw him in the market that day it happened. When he walked passed us, I saw the green canisters in his servo." Megatron showed his fangs and let go of Optimus.

"You idiot! How could you see the explosives in his servo, and do nothing about it?!" Optimus expected Megatron to be this angry. But not at him, at Deadlock. What surprised him was that Megatron showed no signs of sorrow for their carrier. All he could think of was Optimus' deadly mistake.

"What would you expect me to do? Run up to him and take the bombs away?"

"I would expect you to tell Artemis, get the slag out of there, and call enforcers!" With that, Megatron got off the berth and turned his back to Optimus. "Last off-cycle you told me this was all my fault. But the truth is, it's yours Optimus." Megatron accused.

"What?" Optimus exclaimed. All tears forgotten, Optimus' optics turned to daggers pointing at Megatron. "How is this my fault? You're the one who..."

"Lead you to the Gladiatorial Games? Where we were so conveniently picked up by Chicane's crooks?" Megatron finished. "Those meches were hunting for us." Megatron turned around to look about the room. "Creations of the Ultra Magnus, the Lord High Protector, and assumed creations of the Prime. They hunted for us specifically." Now he looked Optimus in the optics. "If we had stayed home, if I had stayed home it wouldn't have made a difference. They would have taken us another way." Megatron paused for a moment. "However, you could have made a difference." His voice was calm now. It scared Optimus more than when he yelled. "If you had told Artemis you saw the bombs, you both could have walked away alive. Life would have gone on simple, just the three of us. Right now you and I would still be living in Iacon, and we would never meet Sentinel Prime. Deadlock would have no reason to capture us." Megatron spoke up louder. "He wouldn't have captured any of us, because if Optimus had told enforcers what he saw, Deadlock would be in the stockade right now doing time. That is why you are to blame, Optimus."

The door opened and The Wretch returned. The first thing she saw was Megatron standing in the middle of the room, free of chain.

"Argon you know how that displeases me." she said. "What do you want sweetspark? I am being the best carrier I can be." Megatron got an idea. He bounded over to Soundwave.

"We would like to play outside. Please carrier. I'll behave if you just let us play outside for a few cycles." Megatron bargained. Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing. It must have pained Megatron to wear that innocent face.

"Alright. But you must promise to behave when you come back." The Wretch said, patting Megatron's helm.

"Promise." Megatron smiled, grabbed Soundwave by the wrist, and pulled him off the berth. Megatron didn't care if The Wretch saw Soundwave wasn't chained in. They were getting out of there. Megatron bolted through the halls without a second thought.

"Caution," Soundwave started. But it was too late for Megatron. Just as he took a corner, Deadlock grabbed him and constricted the silver youngling in his arms. Megatron's screams were muffled by Deadlock's servo over his mouth.

"If either of you move a servo digit, I'll shoot you both where you stand." Deadlock threatened. Megatron muted and Soundwave stood like a statue with that lifeless expression on his face. "Now what are you two doing out here, unsupervised?" As he spoke Deadlock took pleasure in curling his claws along Megatron's face, leaving four long scratches reaching from audio receptor to mouth plate. Then he let go and allowed Megatron to speak. Megatron tried to shake off the pain.

"She told us, we could play outside." Megatron whimpered. Slowly, Deadlock uncoiled his arms from Megatron.

"Is that so?" Deadlock laughed. "Come." Without hesitation they followed him. Five klicks later Megatron to recognize where they were going. The way Deadlock marched to that burnt orange door. How could he forget? Upon reaching the door, Megatron stopped Soundwave.

"Don't go in." Megatron whispered. Deadlock heard him and paused in front of the door. He smiled wickedly when he turned around.

"You don't have a choice." He grabbed Megatron by the scruff bar and dragged him into the berthroom. Knowing Soundwave would come after him, Deadlock didn't bother closing the door. He threw Megatron against the berth. When Megatron started to push himself back up, Deadlock kicked Megatron in the gut and thrusted him against the berthpost. After that Megatron didn't move, and Deadlock let him be. As soon as Deadlock lost interest in Megatron, Soundwave was at Megatron's side. He leaned over and put his servos above Megatron's shoulders, close to his helm. This blocked Megatron's opticsight of everything except Soundwave.

"Get out of here, Soundwave." Megatron ordered. "I don't want to see you get torn apart too."

"Abandonment: unacceptable. Remember: Soundwave promised." Soundwave countered. "Soundwave will stay." he confirmed.

"Younglings..." Deadlock called. He pulled away a large curtain, opened two glass doors, and walked out onto a balcony. The sounds of the outside world called to Megatron and Soundwave. They couldn't resist cautiously approaching the glass doors. They looked through the glass at Deadlock, who casually stood with his back to the younglings. Soundwave was the first to press through the door. Megatron couldn't tell, but Soundwave was overjoyed to feel sunlight on his armor. While Soundwave soaked in the natural light like a crystal, Megatron took interest in the real crystal growing on Deadlock's estate. The gardens seemed to go on forever. What bothered Megatron were the servants in the gardens tending to the crystals. Didn't they know what was happening just above them? "This is as close to 'outside' as I will ever allow you to be." Deadlock crooned into Megatron's audio receptor, making the youngling jump. He hadn't realized how close Deadlock was to him. "Back inside." Deadlock barked. He herded the two back into his quarters, shut the glass doors and hid them away behind the curtain.

"Soundwave." Megatron called. He tried leading Soundwave silently out of the berthroom. The task seemed simple enough. Deadlock's back was turned and the door was still wide open. They were only a few paces away from the door, when the light tread of Soundwave's peds disappeared.

"Forgetting something, Megatron?" The voice gave Megatron surges down his backstrut. He turned around and gaped at Soundwave trapped in Deadlock's clutches.

"Don't." Megatron pleaded.

"You don't want me to send his creators a keepsake to remember their youngling by?" Deadlock teased, flicking through the retractable knives and scalpels in his claws. Megatron shook his head. Deadlock's expression lost its humor and became very dark. "Then get on the berth." he commanded. Megatron obeyed and bolted to the berth. He watched Deadlock drag Soundwave to the door so he could lock it, then Deadlock took Soundwave and shoved him into his private wash rack room. Megatron watched Deadlock lock up the door. He was petrified at the edge of the berth; scared to death to see he and Deadlock were alone again. "You want to play outside, Megatron?" Deadlock asked. Megatron scooted back to the center of the berth and grabbed the golden covers nervously. Deadlock crept up to Megatron and stroked his claws down Megatron's chest. "I know a game we can play right here."


	10. Broken

Since Megatron left, Optimus thought of nothing but his brother. He thought of how eager Megatron was to leave with the visor mechling. 'He abandoned you.' a voice hissed inside Optimus' mind. 'Megatron left you for dead and he's not coming back for you.' Optimus mentally shooed the voice away, but it persistently came back. 'Maybe Sentinel Prime is calling off the search right now; since his favorite charge is probably already home.' Optimus flooded his mind with good memories of Sentinel Prime to fight back against the evil voice. 'You think Sentinel is still looking for you? Ha! He's too busy celebrating Megatron's return. In time he'll forget you. You'll spend the rest of your days locked up, diseased, starving. And that femme will keep smothering you until you offline.' Optimus couldn't take this anymore. He had to shut out the voice. 'Then she'll dump you in a scrapyard to rust. Sentinel will never find you. He won't even miss you.' Now the voice was yelling. 'It serves you right, Optimus! Serves you right for killing your carrier!' Optimus tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Optimus... Optimus!" Dion called. With a jolt, Optimus focused his optics. "She's gone." Dion beamed, shaking Optimus' shoulder. Optimus looked around at the pink and blue playroom he, Dion, and The Wretch had spent the last groon in. He was relieved to see he and Dion were truly alone. Interacting with the femme was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced. The delusional femme truly thought he was hers, and expected him to play with the toys she brought him. He'd tried playing, but under the femme's stare Optimus' wrists went stiff and the figurines felt like weights in his servoes. So he stared back at her. Surprisingly the femme hadn't punished Optimus in any way. She just smiled at him and left him to his private thoughts of Megatron. The femme knew Dion knew how to play with toys, because that was all they did the first cycles Dion was captured. When Optimus had his memories in check, he stood up and asked Dion,

"How long has it been since Megatron left?"

"Half a cycle, maybe." Dion replied softly. Optimus noticed Dion was looking intently at the open door. The blue youngling peeked around to see the femme moving about in the other room with trays of energon cubes. Optimus dashed back quickly to stay out of the femme's optical range.

"Dion?" Optimus asked timidly. "Do you hate me for getting you captured?" Dion was shocked.

"I don't hate you, and I don't blame you for getting us trapped here; even if everything Megatron said about you is true." Dion explained. Optimus knelt down and bowed his head.

"It is true." Optimus mumbled. Dion met Optimus' level and put a servo on his shoulder.

"But I told you I don't blame you." Dion comforted.

"Megatron does." Optimus whimpered. "That's why he left me."

"No." Dion hushed. "No, no, Optimus I'm sure that's not the case. You'll see Megatron again soon and he'll forgive you." At that moment there was a loud commotion above them. instinctively, Dion and Optimus ducked their helms, thinking the ceiling would collapse on them. In the midst of the racket, Optimus heard a familiar scream. He'd never heard it reach such a level of obvious terror. Disregarding the femme, Optimus charged out of the playroom. Dion followed close behind, trying to steer Optimus back to the playroom before they were caught, but Optimus refused to listen. He found the main living room and climbed the master stairwell, being guided only by instinct and the sound of a scream growing fainter and fainter. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, Megatron leapt out at him and wrapped his only arm around Optimus. Optimus immediately returned the hug, but pulled back for a nanoklik after he felt Megatron's backstrut. It was shaking. Megatron's whole body was violently trembling. Silently Optimus listened to Megatron pant. Neither mechling knew what to say. Optimus looked up, finally noticing Soundwave standing close by.

"I thought you left me." Optimus whispered to Megatron.

"I... would never..." Megatron choked, as if in pain. By this time Dion had just joined Optimus at the top of the stairs. The scene he walked in on relieved him. Megatron and Soundwave appeared to be unharmed aside from four long scratches along Megatron's face plating. Dion relaxed, not having the slightest clue as to what Megatron and Soundwave had just endured.

Suddenly Deadlock emerged from his berthroom a couple of doors down the hall, drenched in cleansing oil and leaking blue energon from his mouth. Also, the tip of his left horn was missing. He turned his helm slowly and stared down Soundwave and Megatron with demented rage. He angrily marched towards the three younglings. As the older sibling, it was Megatron's duty and birthright to protect Optimus. So no one expected Megatron to back away and hide behind Optimus. But that was just what he did. Megatron was the oldest of the four younglings, and yet in his moment of fright he sent forth the youngest of the group; his little brother. Deadlock was nearly close enough to strike Optimus, when out of the blue The Wretch came running up the stairs and intervened.

"What happened here?" The Wretch gasped. Deadlock controlled himself and took a step back from Optimus.

"Argon and Sonar," he began, referring to Megatron and Soundwave. "attacked me when I tried to give them fair punishments, and fled..." Megatron cut him off.

"I was protecting myself!" Megatron snapped. He instantly regretted his outburst. Deadlock's optics shot him a deadly glare that stared straight through to Megatron's spark. Terrified, Megatron clammed up and bowed his head. The Wretch turned to Megatron with sorrowful optics.

"Argon, I hope you know what you did was wrong." Megatron couldn't speak. He didn't dare say another word. The Wretch put a servo on Megatron's shoulder and felt his trembling. "Perhaps what you need is some energon." The Wretch suggested. Hearing the word 'energon' made Megatron realize how hungry he was. Since he refused the femme's energon early that on-cycle, he hadn't tasted energon since his and Optimus' last evening refuel with Sentinel. There was a long pause. Megatron finally looked up and realized The Wretch was asking for Deadlock's permission.

"They may refuel." he decided. "But Argon must drink his energon alone." Megatron's spark sank. Optimus grabbed Megatron by the torso and held on for dear life. Deadlock pushed past Soundwave. Megatron and Optimus tried to move out of his way, but Deadlock roughly dug his claws into Optimus' shoulder. Optimus yelped and let go of Megatron to pull the claws out of him. Deadlock took advantage of the moment. He pulled Megatron back by the neck and nearly strangled him in his grip. The Wretch calmly restrained Optimus from Megatron and paid no attention to younglings' cries. "I shall deal with your retaliations." Deadlock hissed to Megatron. He shoved the youngling's helm under his arm and began dragging him away.

"No! No! Don't take me back in that room!" Megatron shouted. His legs kept sliding out from under him in an effort to turn the other way. But Deadlock kept pressing him forward. Bravely, Soundwave charged at Deadlock and sucker-punched him in the side. Deadlock threw Megatron against the wall, helm first. He needed both servoes free to beat Soundwave down to size. Soundwave's attempt to reach Megatron was in vain. In a nanoklik, Deadlock tackled Soundwave to the floor and stomped down on the youngling's back. Without moving his ped from Soundwave, Deadlock snatched Megatron and laid him down beside Soundwave. Megatron didn't put up a fight. He was so delirious from hitting the wall, he couldn't even stand up straight let alone run away. Megatron laid on the floor motionless and helplessly watched Deadlock toss Soundwave onto his front side and beat Soundwave sensless. For Megatron everything slowed down dramatically; Deadlock's unforgiving blows to Soundwave's face, the energon dripping from Soundwave's nasal ridge and mouth, Optimus' continuous cries for Megatron. "Soundwave." Megatron whined. Soundwave turned his helm for a moment to show he was listening. "Get Optimus home safe... if I can't." Soundwave didn't respond. He couldn't respond. Not when he was about to go into stasis, and Megatron just put this huge responsibility on his shoulders. Finally the beating stopped, and Deadlock hunched over Soundwave.

"I'd break that visor of yours if you weren't completely useless without it!" Deadlock spat. Suddenly Deadlock's left servo transformed into a drill resembling the femme's. He stabbed at one screw at the front of Soundwave's neck. Soundwave's body jerked, but he didn't scream. Deadlock pried out three screws from Soundwave's collar and made his sore neck cables leak energon. Then he stood and picked Megatron up in his arms. As he disappeared down the corridors with the physically and emotionally exhausted youngling, he shouted his last word regarding Soundwave. "Clean that up!" The femme obeyed. She scooped Soundwave up with one arm while trying to usher a sobbing Optimus and a petrified Dion downstairs for energon. Meanwhile in Deadlock's arms, Megatron was too weak to thrash and too devastated to scream anymore. He was relieved for a moment when he realized they'd passed by Deadlock's quarters a long time ago. Without a word, Deadlock brought Megatron to the mint green berthroom. He silently laid Megatron on a berth and locked the berthroom door. Megatron felt the atmosphere in the room change as soon as Deadlock turned around. "You little Pit-spawn!" Deadlock roared. Before Megatron could run, the mech pounced on Megatron, and straddled him.

"NO! No, stop! Please!" Megatron begged, flailing his arm. It didn't take long though, for Deadlock to grab hold of Megatron's arm and chain it above his helm. Again Megatron let his coolant tears run freely since Optimus wasn't around. He was vulnerable, he couldn't move, and Soundwave wasn't there to save him. Deadlock put both servos on Megatron's chest and began to break into the youngling's spark chamber. With every ounce of strength he had left, Megatron fought to keep his spark chamber hidden no matter how much Deadlock pulled. After a klick of testing his defense against Deadlock's strength, Megatron gave in. Deadlock ripped open Megatron's chest and discovered the blue light that made Megatron tick. Megatron had broken down and revealed his spark.

"There you are." Deadlock grinned. Megatron knew what was coming. He was going to die now. As a last resort act, Megatron pleaded with Deadlock.

_"Mercy." _In Cybertronian culture, mercy was a strong word. The act of calling mercy (just the single word) was highly honored. In one word there was strength, weakness, despiration, repentance, forgiveness and many more things that could not be described to a non-Cybertonian. If a mech called it in battle or otherwise, the request was almost always granted.

"I like your spirits, youngling. But not this time." Deadlock shrugged. His claws stretched into Megatron's spark chamber and made a loose fist around Megatron's spark. He would slowly suffocate the spark and eventually crush it. Megatron howled from the unbearable pain. His processor was freezing up. He couldn't vent. Megatron writhed under Deadlock wildly, which made Deadlock smirk. "Now, now. You're already offlining. You don't have to make it worse." Deadlock teased. "It is such a shame you turned out to be so much trouble. I sent that arm of yours to Sentinel Prime's doorstep and covered it in energon. Since then Sentinel and I had arranged a meeting of sorts. This off-cycle we were supposed to discuss your release." Megatron screamed louder. "I wonder what I'll tell him when I have only one youngling to return. You see, Megatron you had a deadline. Sentinel was supposed to pay me my chosen amount of credits until my patient grew tired of you and desired to replace you with a new youngling." His claws flicked at Megatron's spark mockingly, and Megatron gave a pained screech. "When that happened, your collar would come off completely and she would disown you. I would return you to Sentinel Prime, and my patient and I would disappear with the other younglings. No harm done. Though my dearest would have given you seven more chances according to your collar, I have decided you're just not worth the trouble." Megatron's screams were reduced to little whirrs now. He frame laid stiff on the berth. Deadlock's claws were closing in. "So long, little Pit-spawn." With that, Deadlock curled his claws into a fist and crushed Megatron's beating spark. Megatron voiced one last desperate mumble, before his optics went dark.

_"Op..."_

**Author's Note: No I did not just kill off Megatron. He's gonna be alright. You'll see. Also know that exactly what happened between Megatron, Soundwave, and Deadlock will be revealed in a later chapter.**


	11. Recovering

"Megatron! MEGATRON!" The screams kept Soundwave concious, but just barley. He strained his audio receptors to hear more. He listened to the dreadful cries of the one known as Optimus and the strange condolences spoken by the femme. Something shook Soundwave by the arms, but he was too close to stasis lock to process exactly what it was. Soundwave's head slumped to the side with one audio receptor pressed flat on the floor. Vibrations from the floor in a way spoke to Soundwave and drew him a map to where Deadlock's peds walked. He knew where Deadlock was taking Megatron.

"Stand up, little one. Time for energon." the femme's voice chimed. She yanked harder at Soundwave's limp arm. She would have dragged Soundwave down the stairs, had she not been struggling to keep Optimus tight in her arms. Dion, she knew she could handle. He would do almost anything she said. But Optimus was too feisty to be calmed. He continuously cried and fought to follow after Megatron. The situation was beginning to frustrate the femme. She knew she could not carry Soundwave's dead weight while at the same time control Optimus. So she left Soundwave lying there in the hallway, and took Optimus away down the stairs. Dion lingered behind her, looking back once. Though Dion didn't know a thing about Soundwave, he still didn't want to leave him. But he followed the femme anyway, abandoning Soundwave to be rescued by someone braver than he. Thoughts raced around the spinning wheels in Soundwave's head. He forced himself to online his optics. It took so much strength out of him to simply roll over and push himself off the floor. Soundwave half leaned against the wall and limped down the hallway to find Megatron.

When he no longer heard or felt Deadlock's peds hit the floor, Soundwave began to walk blindly. He shut down his optics and kept all his other senses open. Soundwave knew where he was going, so he didn't necessarily need to 'follow' Deadlock anymore. He closed off the distracting sense of sight and focused on all other senses to detect a struggle. Moments later he felt the swift swing of a berthroom door sliding over the floor as the doorway closed. He faintly heard Deadlock raise his voice. Soundwave could feel Deadlock's footing rush, and then disapear. It was obvious Deadlock did not just stop moving. Deadlock took a stride and after, his peds did not meet the floor again. Soundwave onlined his optics. He was surprised to see how far he'd wandered from the wall. Realizing his newfound strength, Soundwave charged off to save his friend. He was one turn from the berthroom now. Soundwave nearly ran the corner, but something stopped him. Deadlock was on the move again. Soundwave backed up against a wall, knelt down to half his size, listened to the horned mech exit the berthroom, and prayed Deadlock wouldn't turn his way. If Soundwave were caught, it would be the end of him. Luckily Deadlock walked straight passed Soundwave and didn't look in Soundwave's direction. They were so close, Deadlock could have reached out and touched Soundwave, had he not been holding his head so high and triumphantly.

Once Deadlock was out of sight, Soundwave leapt up and pushed through the berthroom door. He jumped up on the nearest berth where he saw Megatron lying on his side, facing away from Soundwave. Soundwave had never known such a feeling of joy and relief. He shook Megatron's shoulder.

"Megatron: awaken. I return." Soundwave beckoned. Megatron remained silent and still. Again Soundwave shook Megatron's shoulder, this time with enough force to roll Megatron over onto his back. Soundwave felt his spark break when he looked into Megatron's grey offline optics. He couldn't believe, his only real friend was dead. Now for the first time, Soundwave's optics leaked. Not even when he was first brought online had he cried before. Until that moment, he never felt the need to. Once he knew Megatron was dead, Soundwave broke down. Finally he knew how to break down. On the verge of verbalizing a sob, Soundwave collapsed next to Megatron on the berth, and embraced the frame of his offline friend. The shock was passing by, and in its place came denial. "Megatron..." Soundwave choked. "Cannot die!"

Viciously, Soundwave bit down on his right arm and began tearing back his armor, layer by layer. He pryed off plating and cut energon veins, but never yelped. His tears ceased and all sense of pain and grief shut down. Soundwave was stone cold again. He knew useless emotions wouldn't save Megatron. Realisticly, there was nothing Soundwave could do to bring Megatron back. Megatron's spark was completely gone, and Soundwave was no Matrix of Leadership. Yet Soundwave kept breaking off his armor, faintly believing it would do something.

After he ripped open enough large gashes in his arm he pressed down on Megatron's opened chest in a steady rhythm. His energon seeped into Megatron's spark chamber as the pressing on his chest simulated a live spark pumping energon. It shouldn't have worked. By all means of logic, it shouldn't have worked. Only a miracle by Primus could have saved Megatron; and that's just what happened. A dazzling blue light ignited under Soundwave's servoes and made him jump back in fright. The blue light swelled and materialized into a spark before Soundwave's optics. In nanokliks it started beating on its own. Soundwave watched over Megatron as he slowly came back to life. After a bream or so, Megatron's servo digits started twitching. By this time, Soundwave had lost a dangerous amount of energon and his helm was spinning. Soundwave's optics lazily flickered as he finally began to lose his grip. Stasis lock was calling.

"Sound... wave?" Soundwave shook his helm to regain his focus. He hurriedly looked down at Megatron; glad to meet his friend's red optics again. Megatron was awake and functioning. It took a moment for Megatron to process what had just happened. The answer was written in the blue energon, streaming from Soundwave's arm. Megatron's optics leaked a little from pain and joy as he used all of his strength to squeeze Soundwave's uninjured servo as tight as he could. He'd never had a friend who would give his lifeblood to save him. "Thank you, Soundwave." Megatron gasped weakly. "I owe you my life, friend." Soundwave nodded and nearly fell over from dizziness. Megatron noticed. He tugged on Soundwave's servo forcefully. "Soundwave, you have to go." Megatron rasped. Soundwave tensed up. "Can't believe... I'm saying this... but you have to go to The Wretch." the silver youngling panted. Soundwave feared Megatron's spark would give out again. He leaned over Megatron to examine the revived spark. In response, Megatron swiftly closed up his spark chamber. "I'll be fine." Megatron insisted. "You need help too, and The Wretch's... your only chance."

"Femme: incompotent medic." Soundwave argued. Megatron's optics flashed as he willed himself to stay concious.

"She thinks you're... her sparkling. She will try to save you. Now go, Soundwave." Megatron croaked, trying to raise his voice.

"Soundwave will stay. Must assist Megatron."

"Soundwave, look at yourself!" Megatron pleaded. Soundwave gaped at the mess of spilt energon pouring from his arm as if he'd forgotten about it. "You cannot help me anymore." Megatron whispered. The intensity of the arguement tired out Megatron. His spark was overworked from stress too easily. "You cannot help me... if you do not help yourself first." Soundwave looked at Megatron pleadingly for guidance even though he already knew what had to be done. "Go Soundwave. Run... before you can't walk anymore." Soundwave did as he was told and ran. Not long after Soundwave was gone, Megatron laid his head down and fell into recharge.

A cycle later, Megatron awoke to a light weight presence bounding onto his berth and crawling over his chest. His optics shuttered with relief to see Optimus staring down at him with half frightened half joyful optics. Megatron could feel Optimus' servos on his shoulders, trembling. The silver youngling held up his single servo and brushed it behind Optimus' helm. Their reunion was cut short when The Wretch scooped Optimus up in her arms and pulled him off of Megatron. Optimus voiced an alarm of disapproving squeaks. Megatron however was too weak to protest. It pained him to let Optimus slip away from him so easily. Luckily The Wretch only laid Optimus on the next berth over. Megatron noticed that she chained both of Optimus' servos to the berth. She'd obviously figured out that the younglings were capable of getting out of one chain.

"Where do you want these two?" Something hitched in Megatron's throat when he heard that smooth and haunting voice. Megatron gaped in horror at the mech who came strolling into the berth room. It was none other than Chicane, looking high and mighty as ever in his expensive shimmering turquoise paint. He pulled Soundwave and Dion in by the scruff bars. Megatron could see Soundwave's arm had been patched up. The entire arm was wrapped in a thick white casing that kept Soundwave's arm perfectly straight and impossible to use.

"There and there." The Wretch pointed out. She left Optimus to assist Chicane in restraining the other younglings. Chicane dragged the younglings to the berth across the room from Megatron's and tossed Soundwave upon it. Slowly and painfully, Megatron willed himself to sit up the best he could. To see his friend handled so roughly without any concern for his injury, provoked Megatron. He vented out his silent fury in a long exaggerated hiss. Chicane heard the hiss and met Megatron's optics. Chicane gave Megatron a smug smile and threw Dion onto the next berth over in the same manner just to rile Megatron. But Megatron didn't really care that much for Dion. His main concern aside from Optimus, was his best friend Soundwave. After Chicane and The Wretch had made their rounds to double check everyone's chains, they started for the door.

Chicane couldn't resist stroking his servo over Megatron's face and down the back of his helm. Chicane clamped his servo over the middle of the youngling's face, and Megatron wildly shook his helm to get away. But Chicane had enough grip on Megatron that he could not be swayed. Chicane rubbed his servo digits roughly and slowly over Megatron to demonstrate his power over the chained youngling, and to mock their first encounter when Megatron could still defend himself. Megatron screamed when Chicane had reached the back of his neck and for his own sick pleasure, refused to let go. He just held his servo there; taking in Megatron's frustration. By this point, Megatron had had it! He was so sick of Chicane, The Wretch, and Deadlock _touching _him and _breaking _him like he was their personal possession. Not even a living being like a slave or a pet. Just an inanimate possession.

"Leave him alone!" Optimus demanded. Megatron cringed. He'd really wished Optimus had held his glossa. Chicane laughed at Optimus' tiny mechling voice and proceeded down Megatron's backstrut. Feeling Chicane free his helm and neck, Megatron ducked his head down on his left servo which was chained to the berth, and kicked out with his right ped. He kicked Chicane in his lower abdomen right about where his T-cog would be. Chicane jumped back, obviously hurt. Megatron sat back up carefully.

"Little slagger!" Chicane cursed. "Mark this! When Deadlock returns, _you _will be the first to die!" He stormed out. Afterwards the femme returned at the doorway and switched off the mint green lights in the room except for one which would serve as a night-light for her sparklings. The silhouetted femme waved to the mechlings.

"Recharge well, my little ones. Tomorrow will be better." She chanted happily. Something about her choice of words made Megatron uneasy. The door slowly closed shut, and the younglings were left alone in the dim green light.

"Are you okay?" Optimus asked Megatron softly.

"Yeah." Megatron confirmed, not bothering to lower his voice. The naïve Wretch honestly expected them to recharge. So Megatron decided she wasn't the type to hold an audio receptor to the door until they went to recharge.

"So what do we do now?" Dion questioned Megatron in particular.

"We're not going to recharge." Megatron answered plainly. Then more seriously, he continued with a hint of a smile. "We're getting out of here."


End file.
